1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of waterslides, and flotation devices optimized for particular types of waterslide. At least one controllable weir is provided along a waterslide course through which water flows continuously, and preferably the waterslide has a series of weirs, each associated with a pool of water. The weirs normally are raised, for example being operated by pneumatic means, to accumulate a quantity of water in the pool behind it. Sensors detect riders in the pool approaching the weir, and trigger lowering of the weir such that a surge of water accompanies the riders along the descending course following the weir. The course is wide enough for a plurality of riders on flotation tubes, riding side by side, and the invention also concerns an improved flotation tube for use on the waterslide. The tube has rider support and safety features, and coupling mechanisms for attaching the tubes into arrayed groups forming lines, stars and the like.
2. Prior Art
A waterslide comprises a generally descending elongated trough or sluice through which water flows, with riders sliding in the sluice. Most waterslides describe a continuously descending path from a starting point at the top of a support structure to a splash-down pool at the end. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,134 and 5,020,465, both to Langford, the latter also disclosing means to accommodate an uphill run along the course, making the course like that of a rollercoaster. These patents are hereby incorporated in their entireties.
The structure and character of waterslides vary widely, from short poolside sliding boards to long and elaborate courses. The surfaces of the sluice must be wet for sliding, but there are wide variations in the volume of water used. A waterslide may use a light spray simply to wet the surface of the sluice, or a substantial volume may flow in the sluice along with the riders. Fast, long or complex courses typically require that the rider lie or sit on a sliding pad or buoyant vessel such as an inflated tube.
Water is released into the sluice at the top of the course, and optionally can be introduced at intermediate points, for example being sprayed on side walls of the sluice at turns. The water flows downwardly by gravity, is collected at low points and is pumped back to the top. The course can be arranged such that the riders plane over the water in excess of the velocity of the water, but normally the water and the riders move together. Where the water is relatively deep, hydrodynamic friction reduces the speed of the riders to match the flow rate of the water.
A waterslide course may have a succession of faster and slower runs. At intermediate pools and at wider points in the sluice, the riders can be slowed. Such variations, together with variations in the slope or gradient of the descent and the volume of water, affect the riders' speed at different points along the course and make the ride interesting. These variations also control the length of time required to traverse the course.
Typically, the water flows continuously from the extreme top to the extreme bottom of the course. The water flow rate also affects the character of the ride. A narrow sluice or one with only minimal water for the rider to skim over makes for a different experience than a wider sluice or a high volume flow in which the rider is carried along by the water, e.g., floating on the flow. It is advantageous in a given ride to provide interesting variations in flow along the course, even though water is pumped at a steady rate from bottom to top. These variations are provided, for example, by changes in the width of the sluice (wider sections having shallower water) and in the elevation of the sluice (pools forming behind raised sections).
A substantial flow of water can be exciting, particularly in connection with a tortuous path, steep gradients, intermediate pools and other features. Typically, high capacity pumps recirculate the water from a splash-down pool at the bottom of the course to the rider entry point at the top, which may have a starting pool. The electric power needed to pump the water is one of the major operating expenses of a waterslide facility. The rider is propelled by the force of gravity and is carried along with any water moving together with the rider. The rider is hindered by friction between the base or walls of the trough and the rider's body or flotation device, and insofar as the rider may slide faster than the water flows (e.g., at depressions or at intermediate pools), the rider is slowed by fluid drag from the water.
Maintaining a high volume stream of flowing water presents several additional demands. The weight of a large volume of water in the sluice or trough requires a larger supporting structure than for a smaller volume. Enough pump capacity must be provided to lift the water at the high volume rate, from the splashdown pool to the top of the trough. The greater amount of water and resulting turbulence may require higher sidewalls to contain the water and the riders in the trough. The water itself is also an expense.
The present invention is intended to provide the advantages of a high volume flow, and the potential for substantial variations in the character of the course, by producing time variations in the water flow volume at particular spans along the course, such as at descents between pools. One or more controllable weirs vary the rate at which water is released at points along the waterslide. Water flows continuously along the course, but when the weir is raised, the depth of water behind the weir increases. When the weir is lowered, the accumulated additional water is released such that the flow increases momentarily. The weir is operated in coincidence with the passage of riders. Whereas the water moves down the course with the rider, the experience is similar to that of a high volume continuous flow. However, many of the drawbacks of high volume continuous flow are avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,067--Bacon teaches that a volume of water can be stored and released down a slope as a priming mechanism for wetting a trough after a period of idleness. Bacon does not attempt to synchronize momentary water release with passing riders, or otherwise to use flow rate variations to affect the motion of the riders apart from reducing friction.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a series of intermediate pools between the top and bottom of the waterslide are each provided with controllable weirs as described. The weirs can span across relatively wide outlets or mouths of the pools, the weirs forming rounded lips that are lowered abruptly to release a volume of water into a wide sluice downstream of the pool, preferably in coincidence with releasing a rider from the pool. Should no riders pass, water flows over the raised weir at the steady state flow rate and thereby feeds downstream portions of the course.
Known waterslides include arrangements traversed by riders with or without flotation devices. Among the flotation devices currently used in waterslides are mats, air mattresses, and inflated tubes. In the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,465--Langford, inflatable tubes are provided with male and female couplings, enabling the tubes to be joined in pairs, grouped arrays or lines. The present invention provides an improved inflatable tube with such coupling devices, adapted to facilitate comfort and safety, and having improved coupling structures for joining and releasing the tubes when necessary.
Riders prefer tubular devices in deeper water. One can ride seated upright in the central opening, and see upcoming portions of the track and other riders, enhancing both the excitement and safety of the ride. Tubes float well, and variations in the depth of the water do not substantially affect the support of the rider. However, tubes can be uncomfortable. They are optimal only for one size of rider, with smaller riders being apt to fall through the hole and larger riders resting on top of the tube without good support for their heads, necks, or backs. In addition, known tubes can be difficult to couple, or when the couplings become worn, too easy to decouple such that they become detached inadvertently.
With good support and dependable couplings, as provided according to the invention, it is safe and exciting to traverse the waterslide in various multiple tube configurations, with individual riders facing forward, backward or sideways.
The controllable weir of the invention comprises a vertically displaceable damming structure positioned across the sluice. The controllable weir preferably is arranged at the downstream end of a starting pool and/or intermediate pool, e.g., at a relative peak formed between an incline in the upstream direction (leading back into the pool) and the downstream downhill section of the sluice or trough. The damming portion of the weir preferably comprises a rounded hollow section with an open bottom, pivoted on a horizontal axis and arranged to be lowered into a complementary lateral depression in the sluice. This damming section can have openings along the downstream side such that lowering the weir ejects water from under the damming section as well as allowing more water to flow over the weir.
A control system senses approaching riders, for example using a photocell to detect obstruction of an optical path by a rider, and triggers the controllable weir to discharge as the rider passes. The continuous flow of water preferably is sufficient to pass over the weir promptly after the weir is raised, but the level of water in the pool behind the weir varies, as does the flow from the pool. As a rider approaches and is detected by the sensors, a solenoid valve responsive to the control system couples a pneumatic system to an air cylinder to lower the weir. The weir can be high enough to block passage of riders when the weir is raised, functioning as a gate to release riders at intervals, the control system including timing means operable to regulate the times at which riders and water are released, thus avoiding downstream collisions or conflicts. The weir then returns to its raised position, backing up water in preparation for the next rider.
The invention is particularly useful for riders coupled in groups. According to a preferred flotation apparatus for use over the weir, a particular coupling device is provided to permit easy coupling into certain types of arrays. The coupling device comprises a coupling prong and receptor ring at the bow of the flotation apparatus, and optionally may comprise one or more receptor rings at the stern. The receptor rings can be placed to limit or to enable intersection of the coupled flotation apparatus in particular configurations or angular relationships.
The prong is provided with a resiliently depressible locking member that protrudes to positively lock the prong to a respective receptor ring when the prong is inserted through the ring. The tab is depressible for detaching the prong from the ring in a quick and easy motion. In a preferred embodiment the locking tab is mounted resiliently to pivot against a sponge member that resiliently loads the tab, or the tab can be mounted using a spring.
When flotation devices are coupled, the incidence of impacts against the devices increases. For example, the coupled devices bump together and against other tubes, portions of the sluice, etc. Such impacts jar the rider and the device. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, bumpers are provided at points where contact between coupled devices is likely, e.g., being incorporated into a positioning plate structure by which the coupling structures are mounted to the tube.
A layer of padding is disposed between the positioning plate and the mounting plate at the bow of the flotation apparatus. The mounting plate is hot welded to the inflatable tube of the flotation device. The mounting plate is attached to include a set of warped areas at which the mounting plate is not directly affixed to the tube, each of which is formed with an enclosed slot for removably accepting the shank and enlarged head of a fastener that releasably fastens the mounting plate and positioning plate together, with the padding layer sandwiched between them. The layer of padding material at least partially absorbs impacts against the bow, which results in a more comfortable ride as well as reduced wear on other parts of the device. The padding can extend upward beyond the mounting and positioning plates to form a comfortable footrest or kicker for supporting the rider. A backrest or headrest can be provided in a similar manner.